In the Dreams of Class 3A
by Yukari-nyan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what this crazy class dreams about? Well, here ya go.
1. In Asuna's Dreams

**In the dreams of class 3A**

"Ugghh..." Asuna groaned as she stumbled into the room she shared with Negi and Konoka. To say she had a rough day would be an understatement. A huge understatement. She'd been beaten at Super Smash Bros Brawl, which apparently is a big deal for her.

"Stupid pink fluffball..." She went to bed without even bothering to change into pajamas.

"Wow," said Konoka. "You know, it's only a game..." Asuna didn't listen, already asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up... I SAID WAKE UP!"<p>

"Huhwhowhat?" Asuna sat up. She wasn't in her bed, or her room for that matter. The surroundings were completely unfamiliar to her. She could tell she was on a beach, though, looking at the sand and ocean.

"Oh. You is awake now?" _That voice... it sounds like..._

"Whaaa!" When she looked up at who was talking to her, she saw an odd bluish-black, cat-like creature. "What the hell?"

"Calm down, Asuna," it said. "It me, Fei Ku. It weird, Baka Rangers all turn into... uh, these."

"Fei Ku?" Asuna looked behind Fei Ku. There was a small, green bird, a white monkey, and a big, brown owl. Then she looked at herself, shocked at what she saw. She herself was a red pig. After some explaining, Asuna soon found out that the bird was Kaede, Makie the monkey, and Yue was the owl.

"Guys..." said Yue after a moment of silence. "Don't you think we all look like Pokemon?" Yue pointed at Asuna somehow, with her wings getting in the way. "Tepig." Then Fei Ku. "Shinx." Kaede. "Natu." Then she pointed to herself. "Noctowl."

Asuna was completely shocked at this new revelation. "Yue... You're a Pokemon fan?"

"..."

"Erm, never mind. So now what?"

Then, suddenly, Negi walked over from out of nowhere and threw a pokeball. "Vaporeon! Use water gun!" He yelled as a blue fish-fox-like creature popped out... and shot a whole bunch of water out of it's mouth, drenching the Baka Rangers.

Asuna wasn't sure what was going on, but was more than willing to to put up a fight, and so were the others.

Negi shouted out more commands as Asuna dodged another water gun, and Makie ran up behind the Vaporeon to deliver a powerful high jump kick. Asuna then headbutted Vaporeon, effectively knocking it out.

Negi then brought out a Poochyena. Keade and Yue quickly KO'ed it by the excesive use of peck. A Krabby was next to be sent out, only to be epicly shocked by Fei Ku, which Negi responded to by running home to mommy. Wait, Negi doesn't have a mommy... Let's just say Ayaka kidnapped him.

"Yay!" Asuna and the Baka Rangers cheered. "We won... uh, what's we just win?"

* * *

><p>Asuna opened her eyes to see Negi asleep, laying on top of her.<p>

"...I'm never playing Pokemon again."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Negima, Pokemon, or Super Smash Bros Brawl.<strong>


	2. I'n Setsuna's Dreams

In the Dreams of Class 3A

In Setsuna's Dreams

Setsuna sighed as she looked up into the clear blue sky.

_How long has it been since I've felt so peaceful...? _she wondered. Sadly, but also predictably, the peace didn't last long.

"Hey, hey! Miss Swordswoman!" Setsuna sat up and squinted as two figures came running towards her.

"Midget ninjas?" Setsuna blinked, curious. The two were decked out in ninja cosplay, and when they stopped in front of Setsuna, she noticed the both of them were barely half her own height. They were identical in all but hairstyles and expressions; one looked eager and the other concerned.

"Guess what, guess what?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Uh, what?" Setsuna asked.

"A group of scary people kidnapped the princess! You gotta save her!"

Before Setsuna could reply, a grin appeared on one of their faces. "Please, Miss Swordswoman, you're the only one who can do it! Everyone else we asked chickened out!"

"Eh? But Oneechan, isn't she the first person we've told-" the other girl started, but was shut up by a firm elbow in the ribs.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the last comment, but disregarded it. "So, where can I find these 'scary people?'"

The older of the two pointed to a not-so-far-off island over probably about 15 or so miles from where they were now. "They probably brought the princess to their base in the Death Mounta-"

"Oneechan, that name's already taken!"

"Oh, right. The Failure Mountains, then."

Setsuna nodded. "Right."

The younger twin stopped her before she could go. "W-Wait! You'll get pummeled if you go alone!"

"She's right; you need at least a couple of allies."

"I see... Any suggestions, then?"

* * *

><p>Setsuna sighed. "I gotta go to this Ostia place, huh?" The ninjas had told her to go find the princess of Ostia, though they said they couldn't pronounce her name.<p>

Setsuna was currently flying to Ostia via her white, bird-like wings. She hadn't used them often, and it felt good to be airborne again.

"Oh, I think that's Ostia over there. Though I wonder why those twins sent me to see the princess." She landed gracefully, retracting her wings. She tried to get into the castle, but was immediately greeted with a firm "No" by many of the guards. But Setsuna didn't give up that easily. She made sure no one was looking, then took off, flying up by the castle.

"I guess it's a good thing the twins told me what she looks like." Now all she had to do was check all the windows in the castle the find the princess. Of course, there was the possibility she wasn't even in the castle, or that she was in a room without a window, but Setsuna chose not to think about that situation right now.

"Man, this castle has a lot of windows." After about 35 windows, Setsuna noticed a person the fit the twins' description. Well, from the back. From this angle, Setsuna couldn't see her face, so she landed on the windowsill, next to the edge of the window so this woman couldn't see her.

"Still can't see her face..." Setsuna leaned forward a bit more and suddenly fell forward right through the window and tumbled onto the floor.

"Ugh..." _I had thought the windows were just really clean... How could I be so careless..?_ she thought, looking up at the assumed Ostia princess who was now staring blankly at her...

"...What the hell?" she said loudly. Ah, Setsuna also hadn't noticed that the woman was _in the middle of changing._

"N- It's not what you think! Please hear me out!" Setsuna said, quickly standing and turning around.

The half-naked Ostian looked at her suspiciously, then noticed Setsuna's white wings. She looked just like an angel...

"Alright, just let me change..."

Soon, the both of them, fully clothed, sat across from each other on the floor. "First, Miss, I need to make sure; are you the princess of Ostia?" Setsuna asked, although she was pretty sure. Now, Setsuna could see the woman better. Although the twins' description was pretty off, Setsuna's intuition told her this was the girl she was looking for.

"That's right... I'm Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia; you can call me Asuna, though," she said, confirming that she was indeed who Setsuna'd been searching for.

"My name is Setsuna. Setsuna Sakurazaki." Setsuna bowed slightly. "As for my business with you... Have you heard about the kidnapping of the Mahoran princess?"

Asuna's eyes widened. "Ho- She's been kidnapped!-?"

Setsuna nodded. "These two... midgets told me to come to you for help..."

"And that included you sneaking into my room while I was changing?"

"S-Sorry about that, really..."

Asuna sighed. "Well, the reason that those two told you to come to me is probably because, when she and I were younger, I knew her pretty good... I might be able to help."

Setsuna blinked. "How so?"

Asuna stood and grinned. "Did you think all princesses are 'damsel in distress' kind of girls? I'm stronger than most, so let me get ready. Meanwhile, you go get your 'angel' wings prepared."

"Angel? But I'm not..." Before Setsuna could protest, Asuna shoved her back out on the window sill. Setsuna sighed and sat patiently.

Asuna emerged from her room a few minutes later. Setsuna looked at the princess, now paying more attention to her appearance. She had orange hair that was in twin ponytails and reached down to her waist. Asuna's eyes were different colors, one green and one blue. As for her clothes...

"Why are you _wearing_ that!-? You look like a _Power Ranger!_"

"Why not wear it? Anyway, let's_ go_!" Asuna hopped onto the windowsill. "So, you can fly with those?"

So the princess and the swordswoman set off to save the princess of Mahora,Setsuna wondering what she had gotten herself their journey, they encountered, and allied with, a kung-fu master, a ninja, the princess of Ariadne, and some random girl off the street. Now, with the Baka Rangers, as she called them, all being carried by Setsuna as she flew to the Failure Mountains.

"I'm starting to regret ever accepting this quest." Setsuna sighed to herself, barely able to hold five bakas even if Yue was small and Kaede was unnaturally light.

"Don't worry Setsuna-dono, we'll save her-de gozaru," Kaede replied.

"The best landing point would be over there," Yue said as she drank from a drink labeled 'HP UP'.

Setsuna flew over to the spot Yue was referring to, sighing in relief as the rangers dismounted from her.

"So..." Asuna looked around. "Where to now?"

"So Senpai~ You brought friends with you~?"

Setsuna blinked and felt a chill. "Did any of you say that...?"

Fei Ku tilted her head. "None of us say anything-aru..."

"It's 'said', Fei Ku-chan," Makie announced.

Suddenly, two figures were in front of the group. "Hi Senpai~! Remember me? I'm Tsukuyomi~!"

Setsuna blinked. "Oh... You... You're that stalker from the Shinmei school!"

Tsukuyomi just grinned and giggled. She had light brown hair and eyes, and she wore glasses and her clothes were all pink; it looked like something a Barbie Doll would wear. There was also a girl next to Tsukuyomi; she had short blue-ish-purple-ish hair and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Honya-chan!" Asuna called, recognizing the scared-looking girl.

"That's the princess?"

Kaede blinked. "Isn't that Hinata?"

"She's not Shinobu? Or Karin?"

Yue sighed and knocked the backs of Kaede and Makie's heads. "No, you bakas. That's _Nodoka Miyazaki_, the princess we're supposed to be saving." Makie had an "Oh" expression on her face, enlightened by the book to the head.

"Saving a princess? Oh, so _that's_ what we were doing," Fei Ku said.

Suddenly, a bunch of white-haired boys(there might have been a girl, too) surrounded the group. Tsukuyomi grinned happily; Setsuna found this smile very creepy. "Senpai, the only one you'll be fighting is me~! I'll let the princess go _only_ if you beat me!"

Nodoka looked to Setsuna, planning to tell her to run away, but Setsuna wasn't there anymore. Instead, Nodoka found her already battling with Tsukuyomi. The Baka Rangers tried to help, but were distracted by the white-haired boys who were attacking them.

After a few hours of fighting with no progress whatsoever, Nodoka sighed. This was taking too long. She picked up the thick book she'd been reading to pass the time, and she walked silently over to Tsukuyomi and Setsuna's battle.

"P-Princess! Move out of the-" Setsuna paused as the Mahoran princess hit Tsukuyomi right over her head with a book, effectively knocking the lunatic out.

Nodoka then smiled at Setsuna. "Thank you so much for saving me; what is your name?"

"I-It's Setsuna..."

"Thanks then, Setsuna!" Nodoka ran up and kissed Setsuna right on the lips.

Setsuna slowly opened her eyes. "Princess... wait what?" She sat up, a blush on her face. "Oh... Not again..." she mumbled, getting out of bed and putting on her shoes. "A walk should clear my mind..." Slowly opening the door, Setsuna walked out and turned to see Nodoka wandering through the hall. Setsuna remembered the dream she had and blushed again.

"Sakurazaki-san? What are you doing out here so late...?" Nodoka asked politely.

"M-Miyazaki-san, I was just taking a walk. What about you...?"

"I was working late in the library."

"Oh."

...

"Miyazaki-san?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can... Can I walk you to your dorm?"

"Sure..."

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of weeks later<strong>

"It's the truth! Every night Honya-chan works at the library without me or Yuecchi, Setsuna _escorts_ her back home! I even saw them kiss each other goodbye a few times!"

"Seriously? Wow, I'm glad Secchan has finally found a girlfriend!"

"O-Ojou-sama, Saotome-san, the both of us are right here..." Setsuna sighed.

"It's okay." Nodoka smiled.

* * *

><p>So... I have another chapter out. After... one or two years. Yeah, so... About that, I'm really sorry! I meant to update sooner, but I just couldn't think of anything to write! I <strong>PROMISE<strong> to update sooner next time... Alright, now about the chapter...

I'm sure the Konosetsu fans will murder me in my sleep for this. I'm sure you all were thinking that Konoka would be the princess... Crap, the NegiNodo fans might also kill me. I just really wanted to pair Nodoka with Setsuna...

Anyways... the Failure Mountains represent my failure to come up with a better name. Also, Nodoka looks like Karin. And Shinobu and Hinata. Sorry if the story seems rushed somewhere, too.

I will try to get another chapter out. Sooner than the last one; that's for sure. If anyone has any ideas or requests, please PM me. I would greatly appreciate it^^


End file.
